


Y, a veces, hablaba con los gatos.

by sis_anger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Neighbors, No Beta, Strangers to Lovers, We Die Like Men, alternative universe, wonwoo loves cats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_anger/pseuds/sis_anger
Summary: De sus encuentros, también empezaba a notar que Wonwoo era alguien con rutina, el tipo de persona que solía salir y regresar más o menos a las mismas horas. Y, a veces, hablaba con los gatos.¡Así es, hablaba con los gatos! Soonyoung lo había atrapado haciéndolo en un par de ocasiones.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Y, a veces, hablaba con los gatos.

En el edificio de enfrente, vivía un chico al que Soonyoung veía con frecuencia. Era alto, un poco más alto que él, su rostro cuadrado y sus pómulos elevados. Su cabello cubría su frente y usaba lentes redondos que se apoyaban sobre una recta nariz. Detrás de ellos, se encuentran un par de ojos oscuros, monolidos y con los extremos un poco caídos.

Al inicio, Soonyoung no sabía su nombre y, si era honesto, parecía un poco frío. Le intimidaba, pero a veces la expresión neutra de algunas personas resultaba intimidante sin razón alguna. Aún así, ese rostro serio le resultaba muy bonito, de ángulos ásperos y delicados a la vez, una belleza difícil de dibujar por más que lo intentara. Le intrigaba saber qué tipo de persona era. Una tarde que salía a la bodega, fue un pequeño incidente con un repartidor lo que le dio a conocer su nombre.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe —habló el muchacho, muy alto y de piel morena en las afueras del edificio—, ¿sabe si aquí vive el señor Jeon Wonwoo?

—¿Wonwoo…?—Lo pensó un momento—. No, disculpa. No me suena…

—¡Aquí!—escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas—. Es aquí al frente. Soy yo.

—¡Oh! Disculpe la molestia. —El repartidor sonrió con incomodidad—: Es un nuevo trabajo y nunca había venido por aquí…

Soonyoung volteó su mirada para observar la conversación, que continuó por un momento más. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver al tal Wonwoo: ¡Era él! ¡El chico apuesto del edificio de enfrente! Estaba pensando _¡ah, con que ese es su nombre!_ cuando se dio cuenta de que el repartidor se había ido y el chico solo estaba ahí, devolviéndole la mirada. Se congeló en el sitio. Rayos.

—B-buenas tardes —dijo, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Wonwoo solo saludó con su mano, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba. Soonyoung asintió y huyó, pensando, _¡qué lindo su arco de cupido!_.

Desde entonces, pasaron un par de semanas encontrándose casualmente. No decían mucho, solo pequeños asentimientos de cabeza, reconociendo la existencia del otro con pequeñas sonrisas con la forma de un corchete; y solo esos pequeños actos lograban que el corazón de Soonyoung empezara a latir cada vez un poco más rápido. De sus encuentros, también empezaba a notar que Wonwoo era alguien con rutina, el tipo de persona que solía salir y regresar más o menos a las mismas horas. Y, a veces, hablaba con los gatos.

¡Así es, hablaba con los gatos! Soonyoung lo había atrapado haciéndolo en un par de ocasiones. Wonwoo se agachaba ahí, en cualquier rincón de la calle, y susurraba pequeñas palabras inentendibles. En esos momentos, su sonrisa era amplia y natural, las alas de su nariz elevadas mientras observaba con toda concentración al gatito frente así. Viendo esa escena, a Soonyoung se le inundaba el pecho de una sensación de ternura que le hacía doler el corazón.

Un día, con sus manos apretadas en puños y mordiéndose levemente los labios, se armó de valor. Tomó un respiro profundo y, al fin, preguntó:

—Te gustan mucho los gatos, ¿no?—Al ver que Wonwoo se volteó con sorpresa, casi se desmaya ante la adorable expresión de confusión y curiosidad en su rostro—: ¿Por qué no adoptas alguno?

—La dueña de mi edificio no permite mascotas.

—A-Ah, entiendo… — _Entonces, ¿quisieras que los cuide por ti?—_ : Qué triste…

Silencio. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y entrar a su edificio, cuando…

—¡Espera!—habló Wonwoo. Se levantó antes de continuar, enderezando su postura—: Nos vemos a menudo, pero nunca he preguntado tu nombre.

—Oh. —Parpadeó un par de veces—: Mi nombre… Sí, cierto, mi nombre.

Wonwoo rió un poco ante su reacción y no pudo evitar reírse también. Se creó otro pequeño silencio, y el más alto alzó las cejas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que todavía no había contestado la pregunta. Sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos desapareciendo entre sus mejillas.

—Mi nombre es Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es cortísimo y no pasa mucho, pero tenía demasiado tiempo sin terminar los escritos que empezaba. Así que estoy feliz de poder publicarlo.


End file.
